Fly
by bbraeislove
Summary: Songfic: Beast Boy gets curious about a certain dark Titan. Song: Fly on the Wall by Miley Cyrus. Pairings: BBxRae, of course. No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.


AN: Songfic I forgot about. I thought this song related well with Beast Boy and Raven, and wrote it. IDK, I was bored that day. Enjoy though ^.^! BTW, I'm not a Miley Cyrus fan...

**Song:** _Fly On The Wall_ by Miley Cyrus

* * *

**Fly**

Beast Boy followed Raven down the hall, talking up a storm. The demoness covered her ears with her hands, trying to ignore the green changeling, but he just continued. She could feel his annoyingly-high pitched voice ring in her ear drums. Raven gritted her teeth, praying that her legs would reach her room soon.

Both Titans finally reached the door to Raven's door, but Beast Boy still talked. Finally, the dark teen turned to give him the iciest look he'd ever seen. Beast Boy's ears flopped down.

"Just. Leave. Me. Alone!" Raven hissed.

"But, Rae-"

"Don't call me Rae! It's Ra-_ven_, got it? Now, _please_, go away!" she pressed the button that opened her door, stepped inside and shut it in Beast Boy's face. The green teen just stared at the metal block that was Raven's door, tilting his head in confusion.

_**You don't understand what it is**_

_**That makes me tick, but you wish you did**_

He felt his heart sink in sadness. _Why won't she just talk to me?_ He asked himself. _Why won't she let me get to know her?_

_**You always second guess wonderin'**_

_**I say yes but you just lose out every time**_

Then, Beast Boy got an idea.

_**If you only knew what I talked about**_

_**When I'm with my friends just hangin' out**_

He sunk down and morphed into a small housefly.

_**Then you'd have the inside scoop**_

_**On what to say, what to do**_

_I'll just go find out what she's like for myself_, he thought.

_**That way when you play the game**_

_**Baby, you can never lose**_

He flew underneath the small space that separated Raven's door from the floor and up into the mysterious room of which he was about to observe. He saw Raven meditating, her body floating over the bed. _She looks so peaceful_, he thought to himself, resting on a bookshelf. He was seeing the back of Raven's head.

_**Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?**_

_**A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?**_

_**All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all**_

_**Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?**_

Raven slowly descended to the foot of her bed, looking around. She sensed another presence in the room, so she stood up and started looking around.

"Hello?" she called out. "If someone's in here, they better get out now." Beast Boy started to get nervous. After a while of looking, Raven just sighed and walked over to her bookshelf. _Shit_! Beast Boy thought, mentally praying that the dark girl wasn't going to find him. Raven slid her hand beside the book he was hiding behind and picked something up. It was a small cell phone. _I didn't know Raven had a cell_; Beast Boy pondered as the sorceress walked back over to her bed and sat down, pressing various buttons on her phone. She held the device to her ear and waited until somebody picked up.

_**You'd love to know the things I do**_

_**When I'm with my friends and not with you**_

"Hey," she greeted the person on the other line. Beast Boy crept from behind the thick tome and listened to the one-sided conversation.

"I know…Wait, what?...Okay…Okay, I know I shouldn't even deny it anymore…Jeez, don't sound so surprised…Well…Well, it's just that…It's just that he's so annoying…But…But, listen…I-I just….Trust you? Why should I trust _you_ of all people…Ha-ha…Alright, but I'm still not going to do it…Ha-ha…What?...Wait!...No!...But Be-" she was cut off by the signal cutting off. Raven stared at her phone and cursed. Beast Boy suddenly became impossibly more curious. _Who was she talking to? Who was she talking about?_ He thought.

_**You always second guess, wonderin'**_

_**If there are other guys I'm flirting with**_

_**You should know by now**_

Beast Boy still wanted to know who Raven was referring to when she'd said "he". He suddenly felt a pang of jealousy just thinking about any guy that can potentially ruin the feeble friendship that he'd established with Raven. He started to feel bad for himself.

_**If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you**_

_**If I make a promise, I'm comin' through**_

_**Don't you wish that you could**_

_**See me every second of the day**_

_**That way you would have no doubt**_

_**That baby I would never change**_

Raven sensed sorrow in her room, but knew it wasn't coming from her. She frowned.

"Who the Hell is in here?" she almost-shrieked. Beast Boy flinched. Raven started to look around again, peering into her closet and looking under her bed. The green changeling took that opportunity to fly and rest in a corner where the ceiling was.

_**Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall**_

_**A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?**_

_**All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all**_

_**Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?**_

Beast Boy watched the blue girl search her room with no luck. Raven started to feel frustrated.

"When I find out who's in my room, they are going to pay!" she declared. She stopped and sighed. She thought back to her conversation with a friend that she'd met in her favourite bookstore. She tried to shake the thought out of her head, but it wouldn't go away.

"'Talk to him,' she says. 'He probably likes you, she says,'" Raven mocked, still looking. "When pigs fly, I'll talk to him."

_**A little communication**_

_**Well, that will go a long way**_

_**You're getting misinformation**_

_**Too much she say, he say**_

Then, Raven turned to Beast Boy's direction. Her eyes widened at the little fly that stood still in the little corner of her room.

"You," Raven whispered, slightly smirking. She took a few steps forward, but then Beast Boy flew away, trying to remember the way out. He zipped through the air, trying to get away from the dark witch that was sure to kill him.

_**And what I say is**_

Beast Boy finally rested on a desk, turning around with a defeated feeling in his gut. Raven was a few feet away from him, stepping closer with a wild look in her eyes.

_**Come a little closer**_

She held a small book up, as if she were going to squish him. _Is she really going to kill me?_ Beast Boy thought._ Does she even know that it's me?_

_**And what I'm gonna say is**_

Raven lifted the book above her head.

"Alright, little fly. Time to meet your maker," she whispered, her eyes widening to a size that only fit a complete psychopath. Beast Boy braced himself.

_**Don't ya! Don't ya!**_

The book came down on the little table.

_**Don't ya!**_

The little green fly narrowly escaped its doom, flying up above Raven's head. Raven ran after him. She swung at the fly, trying so hard to crush him.

_**Don't ya wish you were a**_

Beast Boy had the door in his sight. He forced his little wings to flap faster, gaining more speed as he swooped down. He met the little opening underneath the door and flew under, finally reaching freedom.

Raven ran into the door, falling down with a thud.

"Oof!" she said. She rubbed the part of her head that hit the cold metal. "Stupid fly!"

_**Hey**_

_**Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall**_

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form, staring at the door he's just come from.

_**A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?**_

He shook his head.

_**All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all**_

_**Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?**_

"I am _never_ going to be her fly on the wall again," he said, walking down the hall to his own room.

**The End**


End file.
